


Последний день лета

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst, David is an adult, First Time, M/M, Makeup, One Night Stands, Sean is a DJ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Кому хочется провести последнюю летнюю ночь в одиночестве?





	1. Август

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2018.

Как всегда, праздновать начинают заранее. После обеда уже почти не работают; девчонки снуют стайками по коридорам, загорелые, весёлые, с блестящими глазами; парни втихую раскупоривают бутылки и разливают под столами.

— Эй, Шон, давай с нами, — кричит в открытую дверь Кори из отдела рекламы. Он раскраснелся, волосы растрепались, на щеке блестит смазанный отпечаток чьих-то губ.

Оба знают, что Шон откажется: для диджеев все праздники начинаются после смены. Шон улыбается, машет рукой, продолжайте, мол, и даже не заходит: его ждёт третья чашка кофе. 

На узкой кухне неожиданно многолюдно. Звенят вилки и ложки. Поскрипывает от напряжения кофемашина.

— Ты же приедешь к нам? — спрашивает Робин и толкает Шона под локоть. — Давай, будет весело, обещаю. У меня кое-что есть.

Он поигрывает бровями, как злодей из подросткового сериала, и заразительно, искренне смеётся.

— Приеду, наверное, — соглашается Шон.

Он не любит корпоративы — лучше взять с парнями пива и зависнуть в баре через дорогу. Шон почти их не пропускает — это часть работы. Хочешь знать, кто в этом году спит с генеральным, а кто рассылает свои демо и ждёт ответа, — ходи на корпоративы.

Шон приезжает на полтора часа позже — закончив смену, уставший и сонный. Этой ночью он вернулся с Ибицы: самолёт задержали, поспать не вышло, багаж улетел в Новый Орлеан.

В этот раз для корпоратива сняли клуб: неприметный, без яркой вывески, с очень хорошим звуком. Шон входит в зал, когда на небольшой сцене поёт малышка Хлоя из прошлого «Голоса», слишком правильная и слишком серьёзная, чтобы стать по-настоящему популярной. Впрочем, весь отдел рекламы на танцполе — им всё нравится. Он успевает заметить Бена из бухгалтерии и Эрин из отдела продаж, а потом рядом оказывается Кори, расслабленный и вёрткий:

— Мы заняли тебе местечко, друг, — кричит он Шону на ухо. — Пошли.

Местечком оказывается небольшой стол, уставленный закусками. В центре возвышается бутылка виски. Вокруг неё, ловя отблески мигающего света, толпятся стаканы. Отличное местечко. То, что надо.

Пару часов спустя Шон выходит на улицу, чтобы затянуться. Сладковатый запах заседает в лёгких и оседает на пальцах. Робин улыбается — то ли Шону, то ли кому-то за его спиной. Мир меняется и течёт, наконец-то становится удобным и мягким — пластичным.

— Хочешь ещё? — спрашивает, ухмыляясь, Робин.

Шон качает головой. На улице слишком много всего: запахов, разных звуков, воздуха. Он хлопает Робина по плечу и возвращается туда, где темно и долбит по мозгам музыка. Артисты уехали, они теперь на попечении какого-то местного диджея.

Кто-то уже уехал домой. На дальних диванах целуются парочки. Шон замечает их, запоминает, кто с кем, и немного завидует. То ли влюблённости, то ли их слепой, пьяной вере, будто весь мир ничего не может им сделать.

Диджей старается. Беснуется в неоновых огнях потная толпа на танцполе. Ничего нового. Шон всё это видел. Он наливает себе виски, кидает полурастаявший кубик льда. Ему бы свалить, да некуда.

— Я подсяду? — спрашивает незнакомый мальчик, наклоняясь так близко, что Шон чувствует запах его дезодоранта, геля для укладки волос и джина с тоником. Мальчику слегка за двадцать.

Шон двигается, освобождая место. Мальчик плюхается рядом, касается бедром его ноги, смутившись, отодвигается. Протягивает руку и кричит, пытаясь перекрыть музыку:

— Я — Давид.

Шон может пошутить про скульптуру Давида: «Ты такой же кудрявый — на этом сходства заканчиваются?» — и про Давида, победившего Голиафа: «О, ты можешь уложить на лопатки одним только румянцем и взглядом». Про Давида Луиса: «С тобой будет так же весело, да?» — и Дэвида Боуи: «Готов поспорить, тебе пойдёт подводка для глаз. Давай попробуем?».

Ночь катится к рассвету, корпоратив — к завершению. Все знают, чем всё закончится. Разбитыми тарелками с остатками закусок, мордами в лужах блевотины и утренним принятием противозачаточных. До этого есть несколько часов — и каждый пытается заполнить ночь хоть каким-то смыслом.

— Пошли отсюда, — говорит Шон, касаясь губами уха Давида.

Тот вздрагивает, приоткрывает рот и кивает, не отстраняясь. Допивает свой коктейль, смешно, почти жеманно обхватывая соломинку. Втягивает всё разом, трясёт головой и поднимается, улыбаясь хмельно и открыто.

Они выходят вместе. Шон закидывает руку ему на плечо, Давид удивлённо смотрит на него. Шон как бы невзначай мажет большим пальцем по ключице в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Интересно, мальчику уже устраивали посвящение?

Робин всё ещё околачивается у входа. Взгляд его будто бы слегка проясняется, он округляет глаза и демонстративно толкается пару раз языком в щёку. Шон поднимает руки и качает головой. Просто последняя летняя ночь — разве кто-то хочет провести её в одиночестве?

Они идут молча какое-то время. Уши всё ещё слегка заложены после громкой музыки. Давид то смотрит себе под ноги, то вертит головой и глазеет по сторонам. У него красивый профиль.

— Я здесь работаю пятнадцать лет, можешь представить? — тихо говорит Шон.

Давид косится на него:

— Не надоело? — спрашивает он, аккуратно подбирая слова.

Шон пожимает плечами:

— Как видишь, диджеи всегда могут рассчитывать на общество хорошенькой девчонки или славного молодого человека. А ещё я могу делать кучу фоток на концертах и фестивалях. Это если не считать поклонниц, которые шлют мне мягкие игрушки на день рождения и Рождество. Выйду на пенсию — открою магазин.

— Я не славный, — подумав, замечает Давид.

— А пахнешь именно так, — Шон шумно втягивает воздух.

— Да что же вы здесь все такие озабоченные!

Давид закатывает глаза, но продолжает идти близко-близко, прижимаясь тёплым боком.

Шон, не скрываясь, смеётся:

— То есть тебя уже тестили? Прости, пацан, я не знал, что кто-то к тебе подкатывал, — и продолжает, поймав недоумённый взгляд: — Давняя традиция. Проверяем на толерантность, выживаем гомофобных кретинов. Ты не бойся, тебя никто не тронет на самом-то деле.

— А я и не боюсь, — Давид едва заметно вздёргивает подбородок и опускает ресницы. У него красивый не только профиль.

Шон останавливается. Они одного роста.

У Давида гораздо меньше геля в волосах, чем можно было подумать. Целуется он долго, влажно, агрессивно, доказывая то ли себе, то ли Шону: ничего он не боится.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Шон, улыбаясь. — Ты меня возбуждаешь. Пошли ко мне.

— Вот так просто? — Давид не сдерживается и явно досадует на себя, стоит только спросить.

— Ну, ты же ничего не боишься — как Тарзан, как Халк, как Бэтмен.

Шон ждёт, что мальчик откажется, и он получит ту летнюю ночь, которую заслужил: в одиночестве, у телика, со стаканом виски. Давид сжимает губы и кивает.

— Не помню, когда у меня в последний раз был парень, — говорит Шон. — А у тебя? Вообще-то мне без разницы, если так-то. Просто в последнее время всё девушки шли.

— Девушки? — Давид фыркает. — Тебе же за полтинник.

— Именно, — Шон подмигивает. — Им нравятся опытные. А тебе?

Давид теряется, когда они остаются вдвоём в квартире Шона. За окнами занимается рассвет. Ездят редкие машины. Давид стоит посреди студии со светлыми стенами, растерянный, одинокий.

— Ты можешь отказаться, — напоминает ему Шон. — Или можем просто выпить. Кофе, там, или виски — у меня всё есть.

— Заткнись, — жалобно просит Давид и протягивает к нему руку.

Шон почему-то дрожит — наверное, алкоголь смешивается с возбуждением. Давид на этот раз уступает ему, ведёт ладонями по его плечам, рукам, кладёт их поверх ремня.

— Иди сюда, — командует Шон и сдерживается, чтобы не попросить: «Не бойся». Чтобы не спросить: «Зачем тебе это?».

Вместо этого он ведёт Давида к кровати. Под босыми ногами — когда он успел снять носки? — мягкий ковёр. Шон расстёгивает рубашку Давида — гладкая, безволосая грудь, тёмные соски, аккуратная ямка пупка. Давид держится за него, не разжимая пальцы, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. У него красивые глаза.

Расстегнуть джинсы — дело пустячное. Давид шепчет что-то на чужом языке, едва разжимая зубы, покрасневший, горячечный, садится на кровать и разводит колени, насколько позволяют приспущенные джинсы. Он тянется рукой, проводит пальцами по губам Шона, его щекам, ведёт к уху. Шон поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к узкой кисти.

Давид совсем не шумный, но очень чувствительный. Он реагирует на любое прикосновение. Вздрагивает, мечется, закусывает губы, подаётся навстречу каждой ласке и начинает чаще дышать. Шон гладит его, запустив руку под резинку трусов.

— Не подумал бы, что ты там бреешься, — делится Шон, не убыстряя темп. — Или ты особенно тщательно готовился к корпоративу? Хочешь, я отсосу тебе? Не сейчас, а когда пойдёшь на второй круг? У тебя же раньше не было мужчин? Я сумею тебя удивить.

Он мягко гладит влажную от смазки головку, не замолкает ни на минуту, и Давид кончает. Шону нравится держать его в руках, чувствовать дрожь и сперму на руках, видеть, как он дышит через рот, медленно водит языком по пересохшему рту. Да, Давид очень красивый.

Шон чуть отстраняется и вздыхает — два дебила. Теперь трусы грязные.

Утром Давид очевидно не знает, как себя вести. Он смущается, прячет глаза и старательно не смотрит на Шона и на постель.

— Эй, приятель, всё нормально, — говорит Шон, ставя перед ним чашку кофе. Он и не думает одеваться. Его дом — имеет право. Шон продолжает: — Мне понравилось с тобой, было круто. Захочешь — повторим. Но вот только давай без признаний в любви, шоколада ко Дню святого Валентина и прочей хрени. О'кей?

— Я не послал бы тебе даже вшивую конфету, — бубнит Давид, но кофе пьёт и будто бы никуда не торопится.

Он лохматый, недовольный, с едва заметной морщинкой между бровей — Шону нравится.


	2. Сентябрь

Сентябрь наступает по расписанию, безо всяких проволочек. Шон обещает себе начать бегать — говорят, это поднимает настроение даже сраной осенью. Посмотреть билеты в Европу и рвануть на рождественские праздники: в Таллин, к холодному морю, или пить пиво в Прагу. Шон не достаёт беговые кроссовки и не ищет билеты. Он ходит на работу и ждёт Давида. Это одновременно похоже на первую любовь и на первый артхаусный фильм какого-нибудь режиссёра.

— Красавчик, — изрекает Робин, когда они видятся на кухне через пару дней после корпоратива.

— Я знаю, — отмахивается Шон.

— Давид, не ты, — Робин улыбается и продолжает: — Наш новый дизайнер, работает второй месяц. Упрямый трудоголик, скверное чувство юмора, красавчик, — и наконец отпивает из чашки.

Шон теряется и ретируется, вяло отшучиваясь. Это непривычное чувство: когда над чем-то случайным не хочется смеяться. Шон запоминает это ощущение — в работе пригодится. Подумать над формулировкой — и девчонки начнут цитировать в соцсетях и отмечать его на фотках.

Шон не видит Давида: тот работает этажом выше, не мелькает в курилке и не отсвечивает около диджейской. Сначала Шон ему за это благодарен, потом начинает скучать. Что может быть глупее? Они толком даже не знакомы.

В среду, выждав несколько дней после уикенда — начитался советов в Men's Health? — Давид ему пишет. Хрен знает, откуда он добыл номер. Сообщение приходит сразу после вечернего эфира, будто Давид его слушал: «Я хочу повторить. Когда мне прийти?».

Последняя летняя ночь растягивается на странно тёплую осень. Давид всё чаще просыпается в постели Шона. Пьёт кофе на кухне без трусов. Заваливается иногда вечером, когда вообще нет никакого настроения трахаться — и они молча смотрят фильмы Нолана.

Когда выходит «Хищник», они идут в кино: на последний сеанс и на последний ряд. Шон покупает большой карамельный попкорн. Давид огрызается, что это не свидание, а он не девчонка, и берёт им по пиву.

Давид обижается, дуется, ворчит, а когда начинается фильм, стонет на ползала, обещая, что никогда больше не пойдёт с Шоном в кино.

— Видишь того пацана, — громко шепчет Шон. — Он в пятнадцатом году в «Комнате» сыграл. Ты смотрел «Комнату»? Как это нет? Посмотрим! Там ещё Бри Ларсон снималась, она теперь Капитан Марвел. А, её знаешь? И комиксы любишь? Чувак, ты должен заценить «Комнату», охренительный фильм. И пацан этот жару дал. А главгер в «Нарко» засветился. А ещё тут Браун — ох, люблю этого парня! Как, и его не знаешь? Ты из каких джунглей выбрался? «Американская история преступлений»? «Это мы»? Улётный сериал, реву над каждой серией. Расскажешь кому-нибудь об этом — и мы больше не друзья. Ничто не должно угрожать моей мужественности, — и Шон игриво подмигивает.

По дороге домой он тоже не затыкается. Давид терпит, молча слушает, идёт рядом, спрятав руки в карманах.

— Знаешь, о чём я подумал? — спрашивает Шон, когда закрывает дверь своей квартиры.

Давид здесь больше не теряется, но привычно смотрит исподлобья, снимает кроссовки, привалившись к стене. Шон подходит ближе, кладёт руки ему на предплечья и ведёт вверх.

Давид молчит. Здесь недостаточно света. У него огромные зрачки.

— Я подумал, — говорит Шон, легко целуя около уха, задевая мочку, — скажи, чем ты пахнешь?

Давид раздражённо дёргает плечом, и Шон снова смеётся, продолжая:

— Я хочу такой освежитель воздуха домой. Чтобы возвращался — и здесь всегда пахло тобой. Ладно-ладно, не хочешь — не говори. Я подумал, как неудобно ходить с парнем в кино. У девчонок есть платья и юбки, которые так легко скользят по ногам. И на свидания они часто не надевают трусики, такой намёк, понимаешь?

Он опускает ладонь и ведёт по бедру Давида. Тот расставляет ноги.

— Я подумал: жалко, что мы не в Шотландии. Тебе пошёл бы килт — ты же знаешь, что такое килт?

Шон терпеливо ждёт, пока Давид кивнёт, и продолжает:

— Клетчатый и скромный, как форма у студенточек. Тебе бы пошло, у тебя охренительные ноги. И ты бы, как истинный шотландец, носил его без белья.

— Заткнись, придурок, — выдыхает Давид.

За этот месяц Шон видел его пару раз на работе, в строгих чёрных водолазках, прилизанного, правильного — даже когда он ржал над чем-то в лифте, согнувшись пополам и держась за стену. Здесь, в этой квартире, Давид другой. Любопытный, жадный, открытый — таким он Шону больше нравится. Он заставляет Давида откинуть голову и целует в шею. Шон хочет думать, что они оба запомнят эту осень.

— Пойдём, — говорит Шон и берёт Давида за руку. Шону кажется, тот улыбается. Или это тени так странно ложатся на лицо.

Давид позволяет себя раздеть, пластичный, податливый, горячий. Он смотрит, как Шон вешает одежду на спинку стула. Шон удивляется, что светлая кожа не светится в темноте.

— Хочешь, кое-что попробуем?

Шон прикасается к тонким ключицам, к рёбрам — Давид дёргается и кривится, ему щекотно. Он всё равно кивает, с интересом смотрит, как Шон роется в ящике, и не спрашивает, откуда в этой квартире косметика. Давид стоит, не думая прикрываться, послушно приоткрывает рот, глядя Шону в глаза. Шон скользит пальцами по контуру губ, повторяет этот путь языком, вспоминая, какой Давид на вкус, и только после этого открывает тюбик помады. Касается стиком аккуратно, едва-едва, не выходя за границы бледных губ. Закончив, отступает на шаг, любуется и касается щеки Давида костяшками пальцев. Тот опускает глаза и тут же поднимает их вновь:

— Нравлюсь?

Тёмные губы двигаются непривычно, иначе, медленнее.

Шон держится. Он смотрит на этот рот, но не прикасается к нему — позже. Пока он ещё не закончил.

— Очень нравишься, — Шон улыбается и целомудренно целует его в плечо, чувствуя, как кожа идёт мурашками.

У Давида дрожат ресницы, когда Шон медленно ведёт по его веку карандашом, боясь надавить, сделать больно, повредить. Линия получается мохнатой, неровной. Сначала один глаз, затем второй. Им некуда спешить.

— Ты такой красивый, знаешь?

Давид смотрит ему в глаза, статный, бесстыдный, совершенный. Он облизывает губы и ждёт.

У помады сладкий химический привкус.

Давид отзывчивый и невыносимо нежный — такими бывают влюблённые. Вот только влюблённые наутро не одеваются после чашки кофе и не уходят — без лишних слов, без уговора, когда встретятся снова. Завтра Давид уйдёт. Сейчас он дышит ртом, приподнимает брови, подставляется под поцелуи, гладит Шона напряжёнными пальцами. Утром это исчезнет. Он живёт здесь и сейчас. Шон ему завидует — он понял, что так можно, только после сорока.


	3. Октябрь

Робин и Кори спорят на десятку — прямо при Шоне, никаких разговоров за спиной, — что Давид его бросит.

Они сидят в баре через дорогу: приглушённая музыка, приглушённый свет, интерьер в приглушённых тонах — место для приличных людей, уставших после рабочего дня. В стаканах степенно колышется Гиннесс.

— Наш красавчик далеко пойдёт, — говорит Кори, откинувшись на спинку кожаного дивана. — Оглянуться не успеешь, а перед ним уже начнут открывать двери машин премиум-класса.

— Подписываюсь! — Робин крутит стакан у самого носа, ловя блики и выстраивая кадр. Шон и Кори почти не обращают внимания. Всё равно пока не сфотографирует, как хочет, не успокоится.

— Вообще не знал, что ты по мальчикам, — задумчиво продолжает Кори.

— Подписываюсь! — Робин ставит стакан, двигает его, а сам сгибается, почти касается щекой стола.

Шон скучно молчит. Он не научился говорить о Давиде. Между ними всё ещё ничего серьёзного: осенний роман, недолгий и тёплый. Без обязательств. Идеальный. Чужие слова и внимание портят его, делают неважным и пошлым. Шон чувствует это — и молчит. Думает о том, что проснулся сегодня раньше Давида, а тот лежал, упрямо сжав рот и положив голову на незагорелую ладонь. Шон коснулся пальцами его щеки, кончика носа, морщинки между бровей. Давид, не просыпаясь, подался навстречу.

Они расходятся только под утро, когда ни один не может вспомнить, сколько уже выпил. Шон, не разуваясь, падает на кровать. Его одежда пахнет сигаретным дымом. Бельё — одеколоном Давида. Возможно, Шону кажется. Он засыпает, думая об этом, и ему снится их отпуск. Днём, когда Шон открывает глаза, он не помнит мест, но помнит, что держал Давида за руку. Давид ему улыбался.

Не хочется ни просыпаться, ни вставать. Ломит во всём теле, хочется отлить, выпить графин воды и никогда больше ни о чём не думать.

К вечеру он всё же поднимается. Снимает провонявшее бельё и достаёт из шкафа новое. Принимает душ, выкручивает воду погорячее, скребёт кожу докрасна и чистит зубы. В зеркало не смотрит — ему не понравится.

— Малыш, жрать нечего, — когда он звонит Давиду, голос уже нормальный. — Возьми лапши в китайском ресторане. И пива.

— Я не соцработник и не ухаживаю за стариками, — возмущается Давид, но на пороге квартиры появляется с пакетом. Лапша пряная и горячая, пиво холодное — всё как надо.

Тем вечером они смотрят не Нолана — «Париж, я люблю тебя». Шон с удовольствием вытягивает ноги, причмокивает, уплетая лапшу. Давид даже на диване сидит прямо и держится так, словно пришёл знакомиться с родителями своей девушки.

— «Наша весна была чудесна, но наше лето прошло. Мы не заметили осень — и вдруг стало так холодно», — повторяет Шон и жмурится от удовольствия. — Очень вкусно, обожаю Тыквера. Любимая новелла здесь. Да и Портман, скажу я тебе. Ну, с ней с самого начала всё было понятно. Помнишь «Леона»? Ты же знаешь, что она, считай, выбила эту роль из Бесона? Молодчина, а? Или для тебя это старьё — фильм, который сняли ещё до твоего рождения? 

Давид не отвечает. Его, кажется, не волнует ни Тыквер, ни «Леон», ни Портман.

— Ты каждый год так? — спрашивает Давид после молчания.

Шон понимает. Он пожимает плечами:

— А что такого? Я не люблю один встречать осень. Но пока никто не жаловался. Ты, кажется, тоже.

Давид, задумавшись, трёт переносицу, а потом говорит, глядя в телик:

— Я через несколько лет стану здесь главным дизайнером. Расплачусь за мамин дом. Открою свой офис, три-четыре года на раскрутку, потом переедем на Манхэттен. Сделаю предложение какой-нибудь красивой девушке. Это и есть жизнь, понимаешь? Когда знаешь, чего хочешь и куда-то стремишься. А ты застрял в этом всём — и не шевелишься.

Шон отставляет пиво, тянется и гладит его по голове. Давид раздражённо отшатывается.

Досматривают безо всяких разговоров. А потом Давид легко поднимается. «Сейчас уйдёт», — понимает Шон. Давид подходит к нему, замирает и, наклонившись, целует: закрывает глаза и будто бы даже задерживает дыхание. «Зачем это тебе, мальчик-у-меня-будет-офис-на-Махэттене?» — хочет спросить Шон, но не может — рот занят. Под ладонями оказываются плечи Давида.

На диване неудобно. Для Давида это будто бы не имеет значения — и ведь даже спина утром ныть не будет. Шон завистливо вздыхает и помогает расстегнуть свои джинсы — Давиду всё ещё не хватает сноровки. 

— Ты никому не говоришь на работе, потому что Робин тебя застебёт? — Давид садится между его разведённых ног, гладит и снова не смотрит в глаза.

— Робин знает, — усмехается Шон.

— Обо всех? — уточняет Давид, словно для него это имеет значение.

— Я не скрываю.

У Давида невинный взгляд праведного юноши из хорошей семьи, когда он наклоняется и целует внутреннюю сторону бедра Шона.

— Хорошо, что я утром принял душ, — говорит Шон. — Иначе вышло бы неловко. Ты же строишь планы и не ставишь меня в известность.

Давид молчит. Он двигается к паху, слегка прикусывает кожу, невесомо касается влажными губами, задевает горлом своей водолазки.

— Не хочешь раздеться, малыш? — спрашивает Шон.

Давид не хочет. Давид хочет снять с него трусы и настроен весьма решительно. Он застывает на несколько секунд и облизывает губы. Шон чувствует его горячее дыхание и не двигается — ждёт, когда Давид сам сделает первый шаг. Давид зажмуривается и наклоняется так низко, как только может.

Давид старательный и нежный. Шон наблюдает, как сбивается его дыхание и розовеют щёки. Давид опускает ресницы и не смотрит ему в глаза.

Шон заговаривает после, поднимаясь, чтобы налить им воды.

— Так значит, ты хочешь, чтобы на работе думали, будто мы вместе?

Давид лежит, откинувшись на спинку дивана, с расстёгнутыми джинсами, задранной водолазкой, слишком белый на фоне чёрной кожи. Красивый. Шон продолжает:

— Неужели ты хочешь признаний, свиданий и прочей мишуры? Совместного быта, совместных отпусков, общих друзей? Это же скука смертная!

Шон пьёт. Вода прохладная и немного сладкая.

— Вот ещё, — бурчит Давид, не открывая глаз. — Ты не вписываешься в мой план, забыл? И вообще, я у тебя всего-то про офис спросил, что ты себе успел придумать?

Шон возвращается со стаканом в руках. Целует Давида во влажный лоб:

— Может быть, это забота? Я же не хочу разбить тебе сердце.

— Ха! — Давид широко распахивает глаза. — О своём лучше побеспокойся!

— Так точно, — мягко соглашается Шон и садится рядом. Ему бы в душ, а потом в спальню, но шевелиться не хочется.


	4. Ноябрь — декабрь

У Давида настоящий дар прощаться. Он быстро обувается в коридоре, вскидывает руку и уходит, не оглядываясь. Никаких церемоний, никаких вопросов. Всё естественно и легко — Шон бы вряд ли смог лучше.

А потом Давид отступает от привычного порядка действий. Он задерживается в дверях, уже в кроссовках и новой куртке, переминается с ноги на ногу и спрашивает:

— Когда мы увидимся в следующий раз?

Шон легкомысленно пожимает плечами:

— Не могу сказать, надо свериться с ежедневником. Ты же знаешь, у меня куча любовников и ещё больше любовниц.

Давид слушает, серьёзный и сосредоточенный, затем задумывается. И Шон не может удержаться: подходит к нему и легко целует его в уголок рта.

— О'кей, — соглашается Давид. — Тогда напиши мне, когда будет окошко в расписании.

— Обязательно, — кивает Шон. Давид медлит, молчит, мнётся. Шон ждёт, когда сможет закрыть дверь.

— Эй, я не обижаюсь, — Давид поднимает взгляд и усмехается. — Мы же не встречаемся, просто трахаемся. Всё нормально. Я всё понимаю.

У Шона заканчивается срок аренды. На завтра — билет в ЭлЭй. Он не планирует возвращаться. Давид не знает.

Вечером Шон пьёт с Робином и Кори. Кори выглядит легкомысленнее обыкновенного и говорит, не замолкая.

— Без тебя будет по-другому. Скучнее, — невпопад произносит Робин и тут же, без перехода, спрашивает: — Парень твой знает?

Он первым называет так Давида. Шон машет рукой:

— Мы же не встречаемся, просто трахаемся. Зачем взрослым людям надуманные драмы?

Больше о Давиде не вспоминают.

Шон возвращается в третьем часу. Не сразу попадает ключом в замок, разувается в темноте. Он не хочет включать свет. Вещи собраны по коробкам. Это больше не та квартира, в которой он жил: читал в ванне, возвращался под утро, варил кофе в турке и не любил оставаться в одиночестве. В которой Давид включал на телефоне свою любимую группу, жарил яичницу, спал, по-детски обнимая подушку. В которой они вместе отлёживались, отравившись несвежими бургерами, сидели в ванне, вылив чуть ли не полбутылки пены, смеялись — они здесь почему-то ненормально много смеялись. Всего этого здесь больше нет.

Шон достаёт телефон, смотрит на него, убирает. Он не может найти правильных слов для Давида. Он не любит прощания. Да и сейчас говорить уже поздно, а как было сказать раньше?

— Знаешь, я замутил с тобой, хотя знал, что уеду после октября?

Или:

— Несмотря на то, что я дважды кончил под тобой, хочу сказать: я уезжаю на следующей неделе.

Шон уезжает молча. Оставлять Нью-Йорк почти не грустно — предвкушение сильнее. Его ждёт другой город, другая жизнь, солнце, океан, коктейли на берегу и какой-нибудь новый необременительный роман. Шон обещает себе потом написать сообщение, отправить войс. Может быть, даже прислать открытку или, чем чёрт не шутит, пригласить его приехать.

Через неделю Давид пишет ему в первый раз. Потом ещё и ещё. Шон не отвечает, и к концу ноября новых сообщений больше нет. Давид не поздравляет его с Рождеством. Шон не ищет его ни в Инстаграме, ни на Фейсбуке. Он не хочет видеть друзей Давида, его посты, его фотки. Не хочет видеть, как Давид меняется там, без него. Как покупает собаку и покупает ёлку со своей девушкой — она наверняка красивая. И собака, и ёлка, и девушка. Шон позволяет себе запомнить Давида таким, каким тот был этой осенью.


	5. Эпилог

Ко Дню Святого Валентина все немного сходят с ума. Красные платья и шпильки, красные губы, красные коробки, перевязанные красными лентами, букеты с тёмно-красными (как та губная помада, он помнит) розами. Говорят, красный — цвет нереализованного желания. Давид верит в это. И верит в то, что 14 февраля — грустный праздник, когда каждый готов влюбиться хоть в кого-нибудь.

Давид не покупает ни шоколада, ни конфет — дурной вкус. Он держится в стороне от всеобщей истерии до обеда. После ему звонит курьер. Так у Давида оказывается кокетливая, в форме сердца, коробка шоколадных конфет. В приложенной открытке с белым рекламным пляжем пара строк: «Я помню нашу осень. Здесь всегда лето». Подпись не требуется.

Давид возвращается в кабинет, игнорирует свист парней и угощает конфетами коллег.

— Кто-то думает о тебе в этот день, а ты вот так поступаешь с конфетами? — подмигивает ему Крис. — Слушай, а вкусные! Молодец, парень!

Давид не отвечает. У него есть задача, которую надо закрыть до конца дня. На вечер у него забронирован столик в ресторане. Это их первое свидание с Камрен.


End file.
